This invention relates to a mechanism for the identification of the size numbers of right and left shoe lasts provided with last locating means such as a central bore in the heel part for a pin of a heel support of a shoe making machine.
Identification elements are sometimes used for automatic identification of the size numbers of right and left shoes, such identification elements being arranged on a strap piece on the last, different cuts, recesses and curves provided in the strap piece, determining the respective parameters of the last. Other known identification elements have a strap piece with a bolt above or below the supporting plane of the last, the bolt having either a different height or is provided with an opening of a different depth. In accordance therewith the differences in height or depth are detected and adjustments of the working elements of shoe machines are made by means of linkage mechanisms. Both these known arrangements are relatively demanding on tolerances of manufacture, and are exposed to damage and therefore are not very advantageous for modern shoe manufacture.